Une semaine
by Yuniie
Summary: 2x1 : Heero sort avec Duo, tout ce passe bien jusqu'au jour où... OCC - UA
1. Chapter 1

Une semaine 

**Auteur : **Yunalesca

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**Couple :** 2x1

¤¤¤

**Une semaine.**

**¤¤¤**

**Chapitre 1**

Heero Yui, 17 ans se préparer mentalement à intégrer sa nouvelle école. Pour la première fois de sa vie il allait enfin fréquenter une école 'normale'.

Etant un surdoué, depuis tout petit il allait dans des écoles spécialisées pour surdoué. Souvent rejeter par ses camarades à cause de son intelligence plus développée que la normale, il s'était refermé sur lui-même.

Ne parlant pas avec les autres enfants de l'école ayant peur du contact et ceux de son quartier l'évitant, il n'avait donc aucun amis.

Ses parents s'inquiétant pour lui, il l'emmenèrent voir un médecin. Après plusieurs visite chez le psy on lui avait conseillé de réintégrer un cycle normal dans l'école de son choix.

Au vue de ses résultats ça ne posa aucun problème. On lui fit visiter une des meilleure fac du pays où il décida d'intégrer une classe de scientifique spécialisé en physique-chimie.

Il n'avait pas encore d'idée précise sur son futur métier mais ses parents lui avaient conseillé d'exploité à fond ses talents.

Pour cela, il passa son bac S sans aucun problème, il avait prit option math et physique. Parlant couramment Japonais, Anglais et encore 3 autres langues, il n'avait aucun soucis à ce faire.

La moyenne d'age de sa classe était de 20ans minimum. Vu qu'ils étaient nombreux il pourrait se fondre dans la masse avec un peu de chance.

Mais son jeune age ne passa pas inaperçu et déjà tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Malgré tout il s'assit à une place évitant le regard inquisiteur des autres.

Déjà, il sentait qu'on le jugeait même son voisin de table. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, les cheveux longs couleur miel, et les yeux … améthyste ?

Il le trouva très beau. Il avait découvert très tard qu'il préférer les hommes, et son voisin était vraiment son genre même s'il n'avait aucune chance, il pouvait toujours espérer.

Au bout de une semaine seulement, il s'était mit la classe à dos, pas qu'il est fait quelque chose de particulier mais on n'aimer rarement son intelligence qui faisait paraître ridicule à coté de lui et surtout son regard froid.

Alors qu'il prenait l'air dans le parc de la fac pour se détendre avant de rejoindre toute la classe pour des courts barbants dont il savait déjà tout, Duo (son voisin de table) s'approcha de lui.

Il releva les yeux de son livre, un roman policier très prenant d'Agatha Christie 'Les dix petits nègres', il été très surpris qu'on vienne vers lui, d'habitude on préféré l'évitait.

Il y en avait même qui avait instauré un périmètre de sécurité pour se moquer de lui. Il est vrai qu'il n'y mettait pas beaucoup du sien, mais il avait peur, peur du contact.

Personne n'essayait vraiment de le comprendre. Même ses parents avaient abandonné.

« Heu, Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je me demandais, juste comme ça hein, tu as une copine ? »

« Heu… Non, je… en fait je… je préfère les garçons »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui »

« Tu as un copain alors ? »

« Non pas pour le moment et pour dire vrai je crois que je suis pas prêt d'en avoir»

« Et ça t'intéresserait… heu de sortir avec moi ? »

Heero resta muet pendant quelques minutes avec l'impression désagréable d'avoir manquer quelque chose d'important. Il se rendait compte à qui il demandait ça ?

Enfin bon Duo lui plaisait alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup.

« Oui »

« Oui quoi ? »

« Oui je veux bien sortir avec toi »

Commença pour Heero une semaine de rêves. Duo était toujours là pour lui, agréable et tendre. Débarquant au moindre coup de téléphone.

Il allait souvent dans son appartement pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. Restant allongé avec lui sur son canapé la tête sur ses genoux à moitié endormit tandis qu'il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

Il était même rester dormir 2 fois, avec l'accord de ses parents, même s'il savait qu'ils n'avaient sûrement pas écouté comme d'habitude. Ils n'avaient pas coucher ensemble, pas encore c'était trop tôt.

Mais Heero était complètement, totalement fou de lui. Il ne voulait pas que leur histoire finisse, au contraire il voulait qu'elle dure longtemps voir pourquoi pas pour la vie. On dit que l'espoir fait vivre.

Après tout Duo était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé depuis bien des années.

Il se demandait ce que Duo lui trouvait, il était inexpérimenté, pas vraiment beau (l'uniforme ne le mettait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout en valeur).

Il n'avait que des défauts et pourtant… pourtant pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un voulait bien de lui. Il était heureux avec lui.

De plus il avait rencontré Quatre, un ami de Duo. Ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé et Heero aimait beaucoup le jeune littéraire.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis et Quatre était le premier, comme Duo qui était son premier vrai petit ami. De toute façon Quatre était très gentil et prévenant avec tout le monde.

Il avait même invité Heero à sa fête d'anniversaire mais il avait été très mal à l'aise entouré de tous ses gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là…

Tsusuku…

Yunalesca


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine 

**Auteur : **Yunalesca

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**Couple :** 2x1

¤¤¤

**Une semaine.**

**¤¤¤**

**Chapitre 2**

Heero et Duo s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans le parc où Duo lui avait fait sa déclaration. Cela faisait une semaine, jour pour jour, qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Il se remémora cette semaine presque parfaite. Il se sentait vivre, il été enfin un garçon normal. Avec des amis et un petit ami…

Heero était tout sourire quand il arriva mais quand il vu la tête de Duo, celui-ci s'effaça. Duo était bizarre il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais quelque chose n'aller pas.

Il souriait d'une façon qu'il ne connaissait pas, un sourire de psychopathe pensa Heero mais le mot était un peu trop fort.

« Duo ? Ça va ? »

Heero s'approcha et voulut prendre Duo dans ses bras mais celui-ci le repoussa de façon assez brutale tandis que son sourire s'accentuer un peu plus.

« Heero… c'est fini »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qui est fini ? »

« Et moi qui te croyais surdoué ! Dis moi ce que tu comprends pas dans cette phrase. C'EST FINI ! J'en ai marre de toi, tu m'ennui beaucoup cette semaine à faire semblant m'as terriblement agacer mais un pari est un pari. »

« Un… Un pari ? »

« J'ai parié que je pourrais sortir une semaine avec toi, c'était dur mais j'ai réussi à tenir. Je comptais profité de toi mais j'ai même pas pu te toucher, j'étais vert.

Enfin bon maintenant c'est fini, j'aurai plus a te supporter…. Quoi ? Tu croyais quand même pas que quelqu'un de normal pourrait tomber amoureux d'un sale gamin comme toi ! Si ? Oh comme c'est mignon…

Bon allez c'était marrant mais je dois y aller. J'ai mieux a faire. »

Duo partit sur ses paroles blessantes d'une démarche tranquille comme si tout ça ne lui avait rien fait. Deux larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Heero, avant qu'il ne les essuie rageusement.

Comment avait il put être aussi bête ? Duo avait raison, qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme lui ? Quelqu'un de si misérable que lui ?

Il rentra chez lui et monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre d'un pas automatique. Ses parents le regardèrent, inquiet, il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis la mort de Sunao son grand frère.

Même si des fois ses parents ne faisaient pas attention à lui, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Sunao et Heero étaient vraiment très proche.

Sunao avait 5 ans de plus qu'Heero mais celui-ci étant beaucoup plus mature que les enfants de son age voir plus mature que certains adultes, ils s'entendaient très bien.

Avant d'être son frère, il était aussi son seul ami, l'aidant quand il avait des problèmes… Sa mort fut un choc pour Heero.

Pendant des jours, il refusa de sortir de sa chambre, ses parents se heurtant à une porte close. Il ne sortait que pour manger, la nuit pour ne pas tomber sur ses parents.

Il possédait une salle de bain privé dans sa chambre évitant de longues heures d'attente pour la douche. Il gardait encore quelques séquelle de sa mort brutale ( noyer en essayent de le sauver).

Heero s'allongea sur son lit, il était encore choqué par ce que venait de lui avouer Duo. Et dire qu'il devrait retourner en cour dès demain, il n'en avait aucune envie.

Tant pis, il sécherait, après tout il connaissait déjà tout le programme par cœur. Voir Duo était trop dur pour lui, il lui fallait un peu de temps…

En pensant à ça sa respiration devient saccadé, il angoissait. Il se leva pour prendre ses médicaments, ses crises d'angoisses pouvaient être très violentes et surtout mortelle.

Il n'arrivait plus à faire rentrer l'air dans ses poumons, sa respiration s'accélérait et il essayé vainement d'attrapé de grandes goulées d'air.

Le fait de ne plus pouvoir respirer l'angoissait encore plus, aggravant son état. Son cœur aussi lui faisait mal. Son rythme cardiaque accélérait et il avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait la poitrine.

On lui avait prescrit des médicaments en cas de crises importantes. Il prit deux pilules, et se rallongea essayant de se calmer. Il avait mal au cœur mais pas à cause de sa crise enfin si un peu mais surtout à cause de la trahison de Duo.

La douleur se diffusa partout dans son corps pourtant il n'avait aucune blessures physiques. Mais comment soigner des blessures qu'on ne pouvait pas voir ?

Il envoya un sms à Quatre et lui écrivit que Duo lui avait menti et qu'il avait joué avec lui. Il attendit quelques minutes et reçu la réponse de Quatre, lui disant qu'il était désolé pour lui mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il s'endormit sans descendre manger, et rêva de son frère et de Duo. Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible et une tenace envie de vomir.

Il décida d'assister au cour, il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir aux autres même s'il lui en coûtait, il avait sa fierté.

En entrant dans la classe, il dut subir les regards moqueurs et les brimades de ses 'camarades'. Mais il garda la tête haute, les toisant de son regard froid, leurs faisant baissait la tête.

Le plus dur fut le regard satisfait de Duo. Il s'assit à sa place et fit comme d'habitude mais Duo se leva pour aller s'asseoir plus loin laissant un vide autour d'Heero. L'après midi, ils devaient avoir cours mais lui était dispensé de sport à cause de sa maladie.

Pour rentrer, il devait traverser le fameux parc même s'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, lui rappelant trop de mauvais souvenir. Ce qu'il vit alors qu'il rentrer chez lui, lui donna envie de vomir.

Il fit appel à tout son sang froid et fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu, continuant à marcher, la tête haute, les ignorant complètement. En s'asseyant sur son lit, il s'aperçut que ses jambes tremblaient légèrement et qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout le long du chemin.

Il ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit de suite. Derrière ses paupières clauses lui apparaissait l'image de Duo embrassant Quatre. Les deux ayant l'air de prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Le poignardant toujours un peu plus dans le dos.

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	3. Chapter 3

Une semaine 

**Auteur : **Yunalesca

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**Couple :** 2x1

¤¤¤

**Une semaine.**

**¤¤¤**

**Chapitre « **

Les yeux d'Heero étaient vides. Il eu envie de demander à Quatre des explications mais ne voulant pas se faire plus de mal il ne fit rien.

Comment Quatre qui se disait son ami avait il put lui faire ça ? Alors lui aussi faisait semblant ? C'était si facile de mourir, un coup de rasoir et hop tout est fini… pourquoi ne pas envisager cette possibilité ?

Aujourd'hui il n'irait pas en cours, il avait rendez vous avec son médecin. Une fois par mois il devait passer une série de test pour s'assurer que tout allez bien.

Son médecin était aussi un des meilleurs amis de son père depuis de nombreuses années. La famille lui faisait une confiance absolue.

Ses parents devaient partirent 3 mois au Japon, là où il avait grandi, pour régler les derniers détails de leur déménagement et finirent leur travail.

« Heero ? Solo et Hellen veulent bien te garder le temps que ta mère et moi somme au Japon »

« Mais… je peux rester seul »

« Tu ne va pas rester seul pendant 3 mois ! Tu devra faire le ménage, les courses, à manger… tu sera mieux là bas crois moi»

« Mouais »

Le lendemain les parents d'Heero partirent, et Solo vient le chercher le soir à la fac. Il était enfin en week-end et ne verrait plus Duo ni Quatre qu'il avait évité toute la journée.

« Tu vas rencontrer mon fils, tu vas voir je suis sur que vous allé devenir très ami. »

« ….Il a quel age ? »

« Il a 19 ans bientôt 20.»

Ils leurs fallu cinq minutes pour arrivé devant la maison où il allait passer ses prochains jours. Il avait passé son enfance dans de petit appartement à cause du prix des loyers au Japon et préférait de loin les maisons.

Plus grandes, plus confortables… Mais les maisons était souvent situés en dehors de la ville contrairement aux appartements.

Il mit son sac sur son épaule et suivit Solo jusqu'au salon. Là, il lâcha son sac en imitant à la perfection le poisson hors de l'eau….

Il jeta un regard noir à Duo… alors c'était lui le fils de Solo ? Il dit bonjour à Hellen et ignora royalement la main tendue du natté. Duo sourit, un sourire moqueur.

« Tu partagera la chambre de Duo ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« non »

« Parle plus fort Heero on ne t'as pas entendu »

« Non »

Heero alla installer ses affaires suivi par Duo.

« Tu n'a pas un appart ? »

« Il est pas à moi, il est à un copain et il me le prête quand il est pas là, on va devoir partager la même chambre… crois pas que ça m'enchante »

Heero fulminait, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le sourire qu'afficher Duo. Il avait envie de crier et de pleurer en même temps.

Il sentit Duo s'approcher de lui par derrière, le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer d'une voix acerbe.

« Je te prendrai ici, tu n'as jamais voulut que je te touche quand on est sortis ensemble mais là se sera differents »

« Arrête de rêver ! »

« Je te prendrai ici et c'est toi-même qui me suppliera Yui je te le jure ! »

Heero fut déçu, où était passé le garçon aimable et gentil qu'il aimait tant ? Les larmes menacèrent de couler mais Heero se reprit.

Duo quant à lui était ébranler. Il allait dormir dans le même lit qu'Heero. C'est vrai que tout avait commencé par un pari, mais il avait quand même commencé à s'attacher à lui.

Il avait rompu avec lui de façon assez brutale et avait même embarqué Quatre avec lui. Il l'avait convaincu de l'embrasser devant Heero sachant qu'il devait passer par le parc pour rentrer chez lui.

Quatre s'en voulait mais il ne pouvait pas refuser ce service à Duo. Après tout il était son meilleur ami. Si Duo avait agit de cette manière pour que le japonais le déteste et ne tente pas de ressortir avec lui.

Il y a 3 ans il était sorti avec Wufei mais celui-ci l'avait trompé et il s'en était difficilement remis. Il s'était juré de ne plus s'attaché c'est pourquoi il avait agis de cette manière.

Mais quand il l'avait vu penché pour ranger ces vêtements, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire ça. Et puis il était vraiment attiré par lui, ce mec était à tomber même si ça ne se voyait pas au premier coup d'œil.

Le matin au réveil, avec ses petits yeux, ses cheveux en bataille et son tee-short trop grand pour lui, il était vraiment à croquer. Il avait très envie de lui et ce depuis qu'il l'avait vu sortir de la douche.

Le premier jour où il était sortis ensemble, Heero était allé se changer et prendre une douche. Duo l'attendait sur son lit regardant un peu sa chambre.

Quand il était sortis vêtu d'une simple serviette, un peu rouge au niveau des joues, bafouillant qu'il avait oublier ses affaires.

Bronzé, musclé il était différent du Heero qu'il connaissait. Du Heero réservé, toujours à se cacher sans prendre un soin particulier à son image.

Il avait bien vu que le métis n'était pas près pour ce genre de chose mais maintenant qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble ce n'était pas avec sa main qu'il allait pouvoir se soulager. Ou si, mais pas longtemps.

Il n'était pas méchant, il était plutôt gentil mais il ne voulait plus souffrir. Heero et lui n'étaient sortis ensemble qu'une semaine, il devait se sentir trahit mais il s'en remettrait vite.

Il faut dire qu'il ne s'était pas forcé pendant cette semaine, il avait été naturel. Il se demandait même s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'Heero mais il chassa vite cette pensé de son esprit. Ce n'était pas possible.

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	4. Chapter 4

Une semaine 

**Auteur : **Yunalesca

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**Couple :** 2x1

¤¤¤

**Une semaine.**

**¤¤¤**

**Chapitre 4**

Ce fut bientôt l'heure d'aller se coucher. Heero sentait la présence à ses cotés de Duo, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenir.

Son corps tous prés du sien, dire qu'avant il pouvait… il pouvait laisser glisser contre lui pour quémandait un petit câlin.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, se lover contre lui et l'embrasser. Mais ça, ça lui était à présent interdit. Il sentit une main sur son ventre commencé à le caresser doucement. Il aimait la chaleur qu'elle dégageait.

Il frissonna mais malgré tout il essaya de la faire partir sans succès. Duo rit avant de se retourné complètement vers lui et de commencé par l'embrasser dans le cou.

Heero haleta et lui demanda d'arrête, le natté lui lécha et lui mordilla tendrement le cou. Le japonais gémit quand il sentit la bouche de l'américain sur le lobe de son oreille.

Ce fut trop pour lui, il se releva brusquement et gifla Duo.

« Arrête ! »

« Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'aime pas… tu gémissais ! »

« Arrête Duo »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« S'il te plait »

Duo fut surpris de la voix du métis, elle était triste et pleine de mélancolie. Il entendit des sanglots et comprit qu'Heero pleurait. Il n'insista pas et se retourna.

Le lendemain Duo partit voir Quatre. Heero resta allongé sur le lit pour une grasse matinée, une main sur son cou à l'endroit où Duo l'avait embrassé.

Il enfui sa tête dans l'oreiller de l'américain et respira son odeur. Doucement, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit rêvant de Duo lui disant : Je t'aime.

C'est dans cette position que Duo le retrouva, il avait l'air si triste. Il caressa les cheveux d'Heero en se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. De toute façon c'était trop tard.

Il se pencha et effleura les lèvres de l'endormit avant d'allé regarder la télé dans le salon. Il recommencé, comme avec Wufei, il retombait amoureux. C'était mauvais, très mauvais.

Il en avait longtemps discuté avec Quatre, qui lui avait conseillé de retenté sa chance mais Heero devait le détester après s'être fait jeter comme ça. Et puis il ne pouvait pas faire ça d'un point de vue éthique.

Heero se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. C'est les cheveux en bataille, la lèvre inférieur retroussé et l'air encore endormi qu'il rejoignit Duo dans le salon.

Kawai fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de l'américain.

« Mon père veut que je t'emmène avec nous ce soir »

« C'est qui vous et où vous allez ? »

« Quatre, Trowa et moi et on va en boite »

« Je suis obligé ? »

« Oui »

« J'ai pas envie de venir, surtout avec toi. »

« Je savais que ça te plairait, mais mon père a dit que tu devais sortir un peu. »

C'est donc à contre cœur qu'Heero suivit Duo au bar-boite de nuit situé à une heure de la ville. C'était un endroit où beaucoup de jeunes se donner rendez vous.

Le japonais resta assit au bar en buvant un coca ( n'étant pas majeur pour de l'alcool ) alors que les autres s'amusaient sur la piste.

Quatre et Trowa flirtait ensemble tandis que Duo draguait tout le monde. Voir que beaucoup de monde s'intéressait à lui, lui fit beaucoup de mal.

De plus Duo avait l'air de prendre beaucoup de plaisir, se collant contre des mecs, les allumant, les effleurant du bout des doigts.

Puis il se tourna vers Heero lui faisant un sourire malsain et lui murmurant quelques obscénités, articulant chaque syllabe pour bien qu'il comprenne.

Il trouva aussi bizarre de voir Quatre et Trowa ensemble avant de comprendre que Duo s'était foutu de lui une fois de plus. Et Quatre aussi par la même occasion.

Un mec vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et ils commencèrent à discuter. Heero n'avait pas vraiment envie mais il ne voulait pas paraître impoli.

Mickael comme il s'appelait, le convainquit de sortir dehors pour continuer leur discutions plus au calme. De plus Duo ne le lâcher pas des yeux, jaloux ?

Il décida de suivre Mickael dehors, le bruit de la boite de nuit devenant insupportable pour ses oreilles. De plus Mickael était pas mal, et avait l'air gentil.

Sauf qu'une fois à l'extérieur, Mickael le plaqua violemment contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser. Heero essaya de se défendre mais il était trop faible.

Sa bouche parcourant son cou, ses joues, sa bouche. Essayant de passer sa langue de force, tandis que ses mains déboutonné sa chemise, le caressant brutalement.

Heero lui cracha au visage avant de se faire violemment gifler. Mickael se colla un peu plus contre lui, un sourire mauvais sur son visage.

Il allé se faire violer tout simplement dans une ruelle crasseuse, par un mec qui venait, une fois de plus, de le trahir.

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	5. Chapter 5

Une semaine 

**Auteur : **Yunalesca

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**Couple :** 2x1

¤¤¤

**Une semaine.**

**¤¤¤**

**Chapitre 5**

Alors que Mickael allait de plus en plus loin, une main se posa fermement sur son épaule et l'envoya valser à quelques mètres avant de le frappé violemment au visage.

Duo les avait suivit dans un accès de rage et de jalousie et avait assisté à toute la scène. Devant une telle violence Mickael s'enfuit le plus vite possible.

Heero était agenouillé contre le mur, la respiration saccadé. Quatre et Trowa le rejoignirent inquiété. Malheureusement pour le japonais, il n'avait pas emmené ses médicaments.

Duo tenta de calmer Heero, mais la situation ne fit qu'empirer. Heero angoissait de plus en plus ; Trowa et Quatre s'écartèrent pour le laisser respirer.

« Duo, essaye de lui faire retrouver une respiration normale, j'appel l'hôpital. Il nous fait une sérieuse crise »

Duo s'approcha du japonais et se plaça derrière lui, l'enlaçant. Les mains d'Heero s'agrippèrent au jeans de l'américain au niveau des cuisses.

Il se laissa aller contre la poitrine du natté, la tête renversé sur son épaule. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et ne sentait plus que la présence de Duo à ses cotés. Sa voix lui parut lointaine mais apaisante.

« Heero ! Heero tu m'entend ? Ecoute il faut que tu te calme d'accord… Essaye de faire comme moi, écoute ma respiration »

En attendant les secours Duo essaya de son mieux de calmer Heero. Il fut transporter à l'hôpital d'urgence, entraînant le natté avec lui.

Après quelques heures de soin, le japonais retrouva un état stable. Les parents de Duo passèrent inquiet, Solo s'en voulait d'avoir forcer Heero a partir avec eux.

Mais Duo les rassura, il allait rester au coté du japonais cette nuit et veiller à ce que tout ce passe bien.

Il s'assit sur une chaise à coté du lit et regarda dormir Heero avant de s'endormir lui-même, la tête posait contre son torse.

Il pouvait entendre sa respiration calme et son cœur battre régulièrement. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas il y a quelque heure.

Le lendemain, Heero se réveilla un poids sur sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux douloureusement et aperçut Duo assoupit contre lui.

En essayant d'attraper le verre d'eau poser sur sa table de chevet il réveilla Duo. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Heero était un peu gêné.

La main de Duo vint caresser délicatement la joue du japonais.

« Tu m'as fait peur tu sais ? »

« Hn »

« Tu t'imagine ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ? Il aurait pu te violer et tu aurais pu mourir ! Je me demande à quoi tu pense des fois.»

Heero fit la moue, il était vexé.

« Si tu es resté ici juste pour me dire ça… tu peux repartir. »

« Rolala, je t'ai vexé. »

« Non c'est pas vrai ! »

Duo attira Heero dans ses bras et le serra tendrement contre lui. Au début Heero resta un peu tendu avant de se détendre complètement dans ses bras.

Leurs bouches se cherchèrent avant de se trouver dans un baiser passionnel. Heero se cambra légèrement, gémissant. Les baisers de Duo étaient tellement bons !

L'américain s'allongea à coté d'Heero et le prit dans ses bras. La tête du japonais se posa sur l'épaule de Duo, tandis que leurs jambes s'entremêlaient.

C'est ainsi que les infirmières les retrouvèrent. Enlacé l'un contre l'autre…

Owari

Yunalesca


	6. Epilogue

**Une semaine**

**Auteur : Yunalesca**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Couple : 2x1**

**¤¤¤**

**Une semaine.**

**¤¤¤**

**Epilogue**

Heero se réveilla doucement avant de s'apercevoir que Duo n'était plus avec lui, à la place se trouvait une lettre avec écrit _Pour Heero_.

Il l'ouvrit sans précipitation et commença à la lire. Une boule au ventre.

"_Cher Heero _

_Je tiens à te dire ses mots qui me pesent depuis quelques temps déjà._

_La première fois que je t'ai vu entrer dans l'université, ton air froid m'a donné l'impression d'une personne snob qui nous prenait de haut._

_Je t'ai tout de suite détester même si alors je ne te connaissais pas._

_Quand mes amis m'on dit que jamais je n'arriverai à sortir avec toi j'ai craqué et j'ai parié avec eux que je pourrai même tenir une semaine._

_Mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas c'est à mieux te connaître, à voir ce qu'il y avait sous l'épaisse couche de glace qui t'entourait._

_Quand j'ai comprit que je commençais à m'attacher à toi, j'ai prit peur. _

_Une mauvaise expérience sans doute, il y a longtemps je suis tombé amoureux de Wufei, tu ne le connais pas et tant mieux._

_J'ai crut au grand amour, comme dans les livres, j'étais prés à tout pour lui mais malgré ça il m'a trompé._

_Je n'étais pas prés à retenter l'expérience de sitôt et pourtant..._

_Après avoir cassé avec toi, j'ai longtemps réfléchi et même si tu n'étais plus là avec moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi._

_Quand tu es venu habiter chez nous c'était trop. Tous les sentiments que j'ai essayé de refouler sont revenus au triple galop._

_Le pire je crois à été de voir ce mec te toucher, toi! Il n'avait pas le droit, tu es à moi._

_Enfin c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire même si je sais que c'est faux. Une chose est sur la prochaine fois que je le voit je le tue._

_Je regrette de ne pas avoir su te garder près de moi, il me reste encore l'espoir que tu me pardonne._

_Je t'aime_

_Duo_"

Heero regarda la lettre les mains tremblantes. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, qu'il lui dise que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il était vraiment touché par ce que Duo lui avait écrit.

Il prit son portable et envoya un sms à Duo.

"_Baka_"

Il sourit, il espérait que Duo comprendrait, et se rendormit assez vite, fatigué par sa crise. Pendant ce temps Duo recevait le message un sourire au lèvre.

Il sauta dans un taxi en direction de l'hôpital et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. C'est tout essoufflé qu'il arrive dans la chambre d'Heero.

Mais son élan fut coupé court quand il vu dormir Heero comme un bébé. Il s'approcha et lui caressa les cheveux doucement en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il était tellement mignon et avait l'air de si bien dormir qu'il préféra le laisser. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il senti quelque chose le tiré par le bras, il se retourna et sourit.

Heero mal réveillé le retenait par le bras, ses yeux entrouvert, une prière muette sur ses lèvres.

"Reste"

Duo lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Un simple baiser mais très important pour eux. Il se recoucha à coté d'Heero, une place qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitté.

Owari

Yunalesca


End file.
